


Fate Comes Crashing In

by Switch842



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Blaine literally fell into William’s life, there has been nothing but chaos and turmoil. But Kurt seems to like Blaine and Blaine's roommate Kate isn't really that bad, once you get to know her, so William tolerates their presence. The fact that Kurt seems to like Blaine so much makes all his moping over this stupid puzzle piece really confusing and all it ends up doing is cut into William's "me time." So, William, being the kind, loving, helpful soul he is decides to help push things along. What’s a little invasion of privacy between roommates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Comes Crashing In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Reversebang 2013. Art can be found [HERE](http://sweet-rabbit.tumblr.com/post/53641003365/2013-kbl-reverse-bang).
> 
> This is a soulmate!fic. However, instead of tattoos of names, people receive a puzzle piece sometime after they turn 16. The person with their missing half is the one they're meant to be with ("my missing puzzle piece"). 
> 
> Huge thanks to suchalilyofthevalley for the beta. It's always a pleasure, my dear. And to bononoh for help with the summary as I suck at them and this one doesn't suck so much because of your help. To sweet-rabbit, it was such a pleasure working with you on this. I hope we get to do it again sometime. :-)

_Kurt hurried home after school the day he turned sixteen, skipping Glee practice and everything. It had to be there today. All his friends had received their puzzle pieces and he knew his had to be there; he couldn’t wait to see what his looked like. All the ones he had seen so far had truly reflected his friends' personalities, so he knew his had to be truly spectacular._

_As soon as he pulled in the driveway, his car was barely in park before he jumped out and raced to the mailbox. He flipped through the bills and catalogs and, finally, there it was. A rather ordinary looking manila envelope, except there was no address, no return address, no postage. Just his name in a plain, black block font: KURT HUMMEL. He tossed the rest of the mail back into the mailbox and ran into the house. His heart was pounding and he was starting to feel a little light headed from how hard he was breathing._

_This was it. This was_ the moment _everyone anticipated once they turned sixteen. Kurt was so happy he didn't have to wait the months some of his friends did._

_He dropped into a chair at the kitchen table and considered the envelope before him. Now that he had it in his hands, a small part of him didn't want to open it. But mostly, he was so curious as to what it would look like. Rachel's had been a bright metallic gold with splashes of dark blue and white, looking like an abstract painting of the sky at sunset. Santana's had been a swirl of brilliant red tones with some black lines that would no doubt form a specific shape when connected with their mate. Kurt's had to be at least as fabulous as theirs. It had to be. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and ripped the envelope open._

_The piece fell into his hand and it was lighter than he expected, for some reason. For something that was supposed to serve such an important purpose in life, it barely had any weight to it. He finally opened his eyes and sat back with a thud as he saw what was there.[It wasn't fabulous](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/switch842/7649663/3492943/3492943_original.png), not by any stretch of the imagination. It was _ gray _. GRAY. And not even like the pretty Dior gray of his bedroom, just a dull flat gray._

_Then there was the line. One single, thin red line crossing the surface with a gentle curve to it. What could this possibly mean? Was Kurt not destined for the greatness he had always dreamed of? Was his perfect match going to be some dreary accountant? Why else would his puzzle piece be so dull and lifeless?_

_Kurt's eyes watered with unshed tears. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair at all. He threw the puzzle piece across the kitchen and stormed down the stairs to his room. He flopped down on his bed and cried into his pillow. He heard his phone buzzing with new text messages; no doubt his friends asking if his piece had arrived. He had no idea what to tell them. He wanted to lie and tell them no rather than have to try and explain the ugliness of what he had received._

_Then, Mercedes decided to stop by on her way home from Glee and he couldn't avoid it anymore. He found the puzzle piece half-way under the fridge and handed it wordlessly to Mercedes._

_"Oh, boo," she said, hugging him. "It's okay. People fall in love all the time with people that aren't their match and get married and have wonderful lives. It's not the end of the world."_

_Kurt knew she was right, but this was still just one more thing to make him different from everyone else. He couldn't imagine there was any way he would wind up actually falling in love with whoever had his missing puzzle piece._

* * *

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

William stretched as he yawned; a big meal always made him sleepy. He rolled around a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot before flopping down and drifting off for a nap. He immediately fell into the same dream he’d been having for the last couple weeks – running. Through a field either chasing something or being chased; he wasn’t sure. His leg twitched in his sleep as he slipped in the dream.

Running. Running. Always running. No wonder he was so tired all the time; he never stopped running.

A sudden crash jerked him awake and he looked up to see a strange man laying on top of what used to be the coffee table in the living room. That wasn’t something that happened every day.

“Mrow?” he asked.

“I have to go, Rachel,” Kurt, his owner, said into his phone. “A boy just fell through our ceiling.”

William watched as Kurt stood carefully, trying to avoid the debris now scattering the floor and some of the couch.

"Okay. Boy crashed through the ceiling," Kurt mumbled to himself, breathing audibly.

The man was groaning as he twisted around on the floor. This didn't look like it was a good thing.

"Sir? Try not to move," Kurt said to him. "Ice. Ice would probably be good. Where is the ice?" Kurt looked around as if trying to remember where the ice was kept. "Freezer. Right. Ice in the freezer which is in the kitchen."

Kurt carefully picked his way around the rubble and across the floor to the kitchen. William heard him rummaging around, trying to find something.

"Where are the baggies?" Kurt half-shouted. "Ah! Found you!"

Kurt rushed back into the living room just as the man tried to sit up without much success. The man coughed and curled in on himself, his arm wrapped around his belly.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked urgently, offering a hand to help the man up. "Do I need to call an ambulance?"

The other man coughed again as he sat up. “I think I'm okay,” he said. “Nothing feels broken.”

"Are you sure? You could have internal bleeding or a concussion or something?"

"My mother is a doctor," he replied. "I know what serious injuries feel like."

He took Kurt’s offered hand and stood up slowly, twisting and stretching his limbs. He glanced around the apartment before looking up at the hole that now took up most of the ceiling.

"If you're sure," Kurt said.

“I'm sure. But I think that ice would be really good on my tailbone," he said with a laugh.

Kurt got him situated on the couch with the ice and a glass of water along with a couple Tylenol.

"That is a very large hole,” the man said. “I’m so sorry about that. I had no idea the floor was that weak.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt replied. “It’s been creaking for awhile and the landlord had made some grumblings about fixing it before the new tenant moved in, but, well, looks like he never got around to it.”

“I, yeah,” the guy said. “Um, so, hi. I’m Blaine. This isn’t really how I imagined meeting my new neighbors.”

“Kurt. I have a roommate, Rachel, but she’s out right now, and a cat. Oh, God. Where is he? William?” Kurt called as he stood up and started looking.

William slowly crept out from his spot behind the couch, jumping up onto the arm to avoid the worst of the debris. He walked along the back of the couch and jumped into Kurt’s arms.

“There you are. This is Prince William Cat,” Kurt said, sitting back down on the couch by Blaine's fit.

“He’s a beauty,” Blaine said, holding his hand out for William to sniff. “I have a cat, too. Her name is Kate.”

“Kate?” Kurt said. “That’s kind of funny. William and Kate.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Blaine said, laughing a little and scratching William behind his ears. “Well, I should probably go call the landlord about the floor issue. And you must allow me to pay for a new coffee table.”

“Oh, no,” Kurt said. “That’s not necessary. We got that for five bucks at the Goodwill. It’s no great loss.”

“Please, I insist,” Blaine replied. “I need a few more pieces of furniture myself, but I’m not really sure where anything is since I just moved here from Ohio. So, really, you would be doing me a favor if you came along.”

“You’re from Ohio?” Kurt asked.

“I am. You, too?”

“Yeah, Rachel and I both. We went to high school together.”

“Oh. High school sweethearts, then?”

Kurt almost dropped William as he burst out laughing with that comment. William decided he would probably be better off on the arm chair and jumped out of Kurt’s arms. He ignored them as he trotted around a bit and tried to find a comfortable spot. His nap had been disturbed and he really wanted to get to sleep. He was terribly cranky if he didn’t get enough rest. He batted at the throw pillow on the chair and finally settled on top of it, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

William woke a few hours later, startled by Rachel's sudden entrance into the apartment and the ensuing shouting.

"Oh, my God, Kurt!" she exclaimed. "That hole is huge! Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, we're all fine, Rachel," Kurt replied.

William yawned and stretched as Rachel rambled on about the damage to their apartment and if they would need to sue their landlord to get it fixed and if they should sue anyway for emotional distress, whatever that was. William eventually tired of her yammering and walked over to twine himself around her ankles. She immediately stopped talking to pick him up and stroke his fur.

"I'm so glad you're okay, my little schnookums," she whispered into his fur.

He hated those stupid nicknames she gave him, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Mrow," he replied, licking her nose.

Suddenly, he smelled something new. An intruder. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling and saw another cat poking her head down towards them. He hissed and batted at the air with his paw. Kurt and Rachel were his humans; she couldn't have them. She hissed back.

"Kate!" someone called from above.

A human head joined the cat; William recognized it as the man who had fallen through the ceiling earlier that day.

"Sorry about that," he said, pulling her back and stroking her ears. "Oh, hello."

"Hello," Rachel replied with a smile. "I'm Rachel."

"I'm Blaine," the man replied. "My apologies for the hole in your ceiling."

"Oh, don't even worry about it," Rachel said. "I'm just so glad no one was hurt."

"Me, too," he replied with a laugh. "Well, I should get back to unpacking." His eyes shifted to Kurt and he seemed to want to say something else, but merely smiled and headed back into his apartment.

"Kurt," Rachel hissed, swatting his arm.

"Ow," he replied. "What?"

"You didn't mention how cute he was," she whispered. "Or that he was into you."

"Oh, stop it," he said. "Yes, he's cute, but he's not 'into me'. I'm sure that a guy like him has already found his soul mate."

"I didn't see any soul mate. Did you?"

"Well, no," Kurt admitted. "But he just moved in himself. Maybe his partner is coming later."

"Did he mention a roommate?"

"Again, no, but that doesn't mean anything. Besides, we just met."

"And yet, how much do you know about him?"

"Not a whole lot," Kurt said. "His name is Blaine Anderson. He's from Ohio, like us, and just transferred to NYU from Ohio State where he'll be a junior when the school year starts next month."

"And what is he studying?"

"Music and maybe education. He's thinking about being a music teacher if the being a performer thing doesn't work out."

"Yeah, wow. That sounds like you know nothing about him."

"Okay, fine! So, we talked while he was recuperating from his fall. That doesn't mean anything. Besides, there's no way he's my soul mate. I'm sure his puzzle piece is much more vibrant than the dull gray of mine."

"But, Kurt –"

"No, Rachel," Kurt interrupted. "I'm not going to get my hopes up anymore. So, please, just leave it alone."

"Okay," she replied. "You know I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Kurt said. "I love my job; I love my coworkers; I love living in the greatest city in the world with my best friend. I don't need my soul mate to be happy, okay? Now, dinner? I was thinking stir-fry?"

William jumped out of Rachel's arms at the mention of dinner and trotted over to his food bowl. It was empty, of course, but he waited patiently for Rachel to fill it as Kurt started on their dinner. He ate quickly then went to go find a patch of the fading evening sun for a little nap.

* * *

Later that evening, William found Kurt in his room getting ready for bed. He pulled a pair of pajamas out of the bottom drawer of his dresser, but paused before pulling them on. He pulled his robe tighter around himself and knelt in front of the drawer, pulling out a small cloth bag. He pulled an object out of the bag and stared at it for awhile. William had seen him look at it before, but it had been a long time since Kurt had last taken it out of hiding.

The object was small and flat with notches and bumps along three edges. It was light in color with a darker line curving across the surface. William didn't know exactly what it was, but it seemed to have something to do with human mating rituals and pairings.

Kurt sighed deeply as he looked at it and William knew it was making him sad. He strode across the room and bumped his head against Kurt's thigh.

"Miaow," he purred.

"Hey, William," Kurt said. He put the strange object back in the drawer and picked William up. William started purring as Kurt scratched his ears.

"I know," Kurt continued. "Blaine is really great, but there's no way he has my matching puzzle piece. I'm sure his piece is much more like Rachel's – vibrant and colorful and just… happy. No, Blaine's piece couldn't possible match my boring gray with that strange red line. But, I'm sure he'll make a wonderful new friend. And maybe you can make friends with his cat, Kate. I should see about setting up a play date for you two."

William growled in response. No way was he going to be friends with that dirty calico.

"Okay, okay," Kurt laughed. "No play date."

Satisfied with Kurt's answer, he hopped off Kurt's lap and trotted over to his pillow in the corner to settle in for a good night's sleep. It had been a long day.

* * *

A few days passed and William was not happy. His routine had been completely disrupted. First, there was the huge hole in the ceiling and the repair men who had invaded his apartment to fix it. There was this one worker who smelled like _dog_. It was awful.

And on top of all that fuss, there was that Blaine guy and his stupid cat. He was always coming by and taking up Kurt's time. When Kurt wasn't at work, they went to movies, out to lunch, shopping and he just took up all of Kurt's time. Even if they were home, he brought his stupid cat with him and kept Kurt occupied with stories, movies, TV shows and cooking.

Take right now, for example. Blaine was over with Kate and they'd all had a lovely lunch. William wanted nothing more than to curl up in the patch of sun streaming in through the window to take a nap, but he couldn't because Kurt and Blaine wouldn't shut up.

"You did not!" Kurt cried out as he laughed.

"I really did," Blaine said. "Walked right into that Gap and serenaded him with my show choir."

"What happened?" Kurt asked. "Did he fall swooning at your feet? Declare his undying love for you when it was over?"

"Sadly, no," Blaine admitted. "He basically told me I was a nice kid, but still underage jailbait. He never talked to me again."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said.

"That's okay," Blaine said. "It actually taught me a lot about relationships and, well, I got my puzzle piece soon after that, so it's all pretty moot at this point."

"Ah, yes," Kurt said tightly. "The puzzle pieces."

"What?" Blaine asked. "Do you not believe in them?"

"It's not that so much," Kurt replied. "But, how is it that some random puzzle piece that comes from who knows where is supposed to tell me who my soul mate is? Why don't I get to decide that for myself?"

"I can see that," Blaine said, nodding. "But isn't it also amazing knowing, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that somewhere out there is a person who is your perfect match?"

"Sure," Kurt agreed. "But I would think that even without those stupid pieces. Call me a romantic."

Blaine merely smiled in return, turning their attention back to whatever was happening on the television. William finally retreated to his pillow in Kurt's room for some peace and quiet.

* * *

Blaine and Kate ended up staying through dinner that evening, which was okay. Blaine fed William scraps from his plate when Kurt wasn't looking. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Kate was still annoying, though.

The evening wound on, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel turning on a movie and Kate playing with some string and batting a ball as William pouted in a corner. Rachel eventually went to bed, leaving Kurt and Blaine to whatever they did. William lost track of them as he showed Kate around the apartment. He pointed out all the best paces for naps and where the toys and treats were kept. If she was going to be hanging around, she might as well be comfortable.

They eventually wandered back out to the living room so they could bother Kurt and Blaine to play with them some more. William stopped when he saw them, though. The only light in the room was coming from the TV, which had its volume turned down. They were both sitting slumped sideways on the couch, a blanket covering both their laps. Their faces were so close together, they noses were almost touching. He remembered seeing Rachel like that with some of the boys she brought home and how she had always wanted to be left alone during those times.

"Mrow," he said quietly to Kate.

She quirked her head in confusion and made a move to jump on the couch. William stepped in her way, nudging her to the basket of toys in the corner. He knew that now was not the time to interrupt. William lost track of time as he and Kate played, but he figured several hours had passed at least.

"I should go," Blaine said, standing up.

"Sure," Kurt said. "I guess it is pretty late."

"Kate!" Blaine called, looking around for her. She trotted out from the corner and easily hopped into his arms.

Kurt walked Blaine to the door and pulled it open for him.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "I had a lovely time this evening."

"I did, too," Kurt said.

"I – " Blaine started before stopping himself. He'd been doing that a lot – starting to say something and then stopping himself before he actually said it. He finally just shook his head and squared his shoulders before looking Kurt square in the eye. "Well, good night," he said, with a nod before turning to head upstairs.

"Good night," Kurt whispered to the empty hall as he closed to the door.

"Please tell me something finally happened between you two tonight."

Kurt and William both jumped at the sound of Rachel's voice. Neither had heard her come back out from her room.

"Geeze, Rachel," Kurt said, pressing his hand to his chest. "Would it kill you to make some noise when you come into a room so you don't give me heart attack? My dad's was bad enough to live through."

"Sorry," Rachel said. "But, I mean it. Tell me he kissed you or you kissed him or _something_."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt said.

"Oh, please. He has been over here every day this week and he only ever really talks to you. Yes, before you say anything, I am aware that he does talk to me, too, but that is merely out of politeness. He does not pay me the same amount of attention he pays you. When he thinks no one is looking, the heart eyes he throws in your direction are practically obscene. Trust me, Blaine is completely smitten. Don't tell me you haven't thought about jumping his bones, too."

"We've been over this," Kurt said. "He's not my soul mate."

"So, you say," Rachel replied. "Even if that is true, it doesn't mean you can't have a little fun with a very sweet and _very cute_ boy, does it?"

Kurt thought about what Rachel said. Rachel had certainly brought her fair share of boys back to the apartment, why couldn't Kurt do the same? 

"I guess so," he said reluctantly.

"Good. Now, that's settled, so the next time you see him, you better ask him out or, so help me, I will embarrass the hell out of you and do it myself."

"Okay, fine!" Kurt laughed.

"Excellent," Rachel replied.

William grew bored with their conversation and wandered back to his corner to find something to play with. Where did he leave that catnip mouse?

* * *

The next morning, William was chomping away at his breakfast while Kurt was brewing some coffee when there was a knock at the door. William trotted over and sniffed around; they never had visitors this early unless it was the landlord or some other official type person. He took one sniff and knew exactly who it was.

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he pulled open the door. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged at his robe as he invited Blaine in. "To what do I owe the pleasure at this time of morning?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "I didn't wake you up, did I? I didn't even think if you were a morning person or not."

"No, it's fine," Kurt said. "Rachel was up early for a voice lesson and it's difficult to sleep through her warm-ups. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes. Everything's fine," Blaine said. "I actually was wondering if you might allow me to buy you breakfast as a thank you for your friendliness and hospitality this week. It's really helped make settling in much easier than I thought it would be. I found this wonderful café just a couple blocks away the other day, that I'm sure you've been to a hundred times, but their pancakes are just divine."

"The Diner?" Kurt asked.

"So, you do know it," Blaine said.

"Yeah. Rachel and I found it our first week here, too. But, you're right – they do have excellent pancakes," Kurt said with a smile.

"So, you'll come?" Blaine asked, returning Kurt's smile.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to get ready. Coffee should be almost ready if you want a cup."

"Thanks."

Kurt was back not long after Blaine finished his cup of coffee, but something was different. William didn't smell his usual shower gel or shampoo. Was Kurt actually going to leave the house without going through his normal morning routine? Apparently yes, because there he went with Blaine.

"Mrow?"

* * *

A few days later, Kurt was running around the apartment like he'd just had ten cups of coffee. He was throwing clothes all over his room; one shirt even landed on top of William. He yowled loudly at the horrible treatment.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized as the stroked William's back and tail.

Kurt walked over to his mirror and held two shirts in front of himself. William really couldn't tell the difference between them, but they were obviously not the same shirt. Kurt then turned and asked William.

"Which one?" he asked. "One or two?" He held the shirts up again and William had no idea what he was supposed to say.

"Mrow," he tried.

"One," Kurt said. "Okay. That's what I thought, too. You have excellent taste, William."

William watched as Kurt finished getting dressed, pulling out various pins and scarves, trying them in multiple combinations. They all looked the same to William, but apparently Kurt saw the differences and finally settled on a small square pin to complete the look. He looked pretty much the same as he always did, William thought. Well, maybe his hair was a little poofier, but that was about it.

"How do I look?" Kurt asked.

"Miaow," William replied as he began to groom himself.

"That good, huh? Well, don't wait up. I'll be out late."

William barely noticed Kurt leaving, but he wasn't worried about anything. Rachel would be home so he could just bother her if he needed anything.

* * *

Several hours later, William was flopped down on the floor in front of the door, blissed out on catnip. He'd had a really great evening – Rachel had spoiled him with the fancy food and played with him for hours. She was currently in her room, though, singing through some songs before bed.

The sound of a key in the lock caught William's attention and he realized it had to be Kurt returning from his night out. He pranced over to the door and waited patiently for Kurt to enter to give him some love and attention. Sure, Rachel was great, but Kurt was his favorite. Things, however, did not go as William had thought they would.

Kurt pulled open the door, but his attention was focused behind him. He went to step into the apartment, his foot almost landing on William who yowled loudly in protest. This caused Kurt to startle; he tried to jerk his foot back, but his balance was off and he began to fall. Luckily, though, Blaine managed to pull of some fancy footwork and scooted into the apartment, catching Kurt in a dip before he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Yes, thank you," Kurt said breathlessly. "That could have been very bad."

"I'm glad I was here to help."

They stared at each other for a long moment. William wasn't sure what was going on. This was very strange.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt finally said.

"Yes?"

"You can let me up now."

"Oh! Right, yes," Blaine replied, righting Kurt and helping him steady on his feet.

"Right, well. Thank you for a lovely evening," Kurt said. "And for saving me from breaking my neck."

"You're quite welcome," Blaine said. "For everything."

He leaned into Kurt's space slowly, giving Kurt time to back away, but he didn't. He met Blaine halfway, their lips touching in a gentle kiss. Kurt sucked in a breath at the contact and rocked forward to wrap his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine's arms closed around Kurt's waist, his palms pressing into the small of Kurt's back. They eventually pulled away reluctantly, Blaine groaning at the loss of contact.

"That was…" he said.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed.

"I should… I should go," Blaine said. "Not because I want to, but I should because I was raised to be a gentleman and it's the right thing to do."

"Right, sure," Kurt whispered. "Gentleman."

They stared at each other for some time, not letting go of the hold they had before Blaine finally spoke again.

"Oh, screw it," Blaine said, rushing back into Kurt's space and kissing him breathless.

Kurt steered them towards his bedroom, shutting the curtain behind them and William out.

* * *

The next morning, William trotted into the kitchen, hungry for some breakfast and found his bowl empty. His bowl was never empty. Kurt or Rachel were always up early enough to have his food ready for him. He perked up his ears and didn't hear anything coming from either room. Were they all still asleep?

He slunk over to Kurt's room, ducked under the curtain and hopped onto the bed. Something was different. Kurt wasn't alone; Blaine was there.

William yowled as he walked over the bed and across Kurt's face. He was hungry and it was time for breakfast.

"What the –?" Kurt cried out as he sat up suddenly, pushing William away. "William…" he sighed. "I'll be right there."

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Just time for William's breakfast. I'll be right back. Go back to sleep."

He pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips and shooed William off the bed. William led Kurt back to the kitchen and waited patiently in front of his food bowl. Kurt scratched his ears once the bowl was full and William purred in contentment.

A few hours later, everyone was awake and the apartment was humming with activity. The three humans were laughing in the kitchen as they made breakfast. Whatever it was, smelled really good and Blaine once more earned bonus points with William by feeding him some scraps of bacon.

"Well, I should go," Blaine said once they were done. "I have to be at work in a couple hours and I should make sure Kate is okay."

"Yeah, okay," Kurt said.

He walked Blaine to the door and they whispered to each other for a bit before exchanging one last kiss. Kurt closed the door and went to flop down on the couch, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly. Rachel joined him a few minutes later and just stared.

"Just spit it out," Kurt said.

"It's nothing. I just find it interesting that Blaine spent the night," she said. "The date went well, then?"

Kurt only nodded in response.

"So, when are you going out with him again?"

"I'm not," Kurt replied.

"What? Why? I saw how you guys were this morning. You looked pretty infatuated to me."

"That's why I can't go out with him again. I shouldn't have let last night happen."

"But you said it went well," Rachel said, obviously confused.

"Yeah. It went too well, Rachel. It was the most perfect first date in the history of ever," Kurt sighed. "He's amazing and I think I could really fall for him which is why I need to stop this before it goes any further."

Rachel looked like she wanted to say something else, but then just closed her mouth and wrapped Kurt in a hug. William decided he wanted some cuddles, too, and hopped up on the couch, curling up in Kurt's lap.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

William wasn't sure if Kurt was avoiding Blaine on purpose or if everyone was just suddenly busy, but it was a few days before Blaine and Kate were back in their apartment. Even still, something seemed off. Kurt was smiling at Blaine, but it wasn't his usual smile that light up his eyes and crinkled his face. This was the tight, slightly fake smile that never quite reached his eyes usually reserved for Rachel's "boyfriends".

Blaine, too, seemed nervous. He kept fiddling with something in his pocket and William didn't like it. Kate didn't seem to like it much, either. There was this weird tension in the air and it was making everyone jumpy.

Rachel had stepped away to take a phone call and Blaine finally turned and looked Kurt fully in the eye.

"Kurt, have you ever had a moment where every fiber of your being cried out with how perfect and right everything was? But then there's this… thing… that can either bring it all together with a resounding certainty or completely shatter your entire world and you don't know what to do about it?" Blaine asked, fiddling with the thing in his pocket again.

"No, Blaine," Kurt said. "Don't. Please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"What I know you're about to do. I don't want to see it," he insisted. "If I don't see it, I can just pretend it doesn't exist; that it doesn't matter and we can back to being friends. But, if you show me your puzzle piece and I know it doesn't match what I have, then everything will be ruined, okay? So, please, Blaine. Don't do this."

Kurt excused himself to the fire escape while Blaine stayed sitting on the couch, looking confused and maybe a little heartbroken. He pulled [the object](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/switch842/7649663/3492516/3492516_original.png) he'd been fiddling with out of his pocket and twirled it around, staring at it as if it held some magical secret. It was flat and almost square, except for one side that had a large notch cut out of it. It was fairly light in color, except for a darker line crossing over the surface.

Wait a second. That kind of looked familiar. That was just like that thing Kurt had hidden in his pajama drawer, wasn't it? William meowed and batted at Blaine's leg to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. "You hungry? Thirsty?"

William turned and headed off towards Kurt's room, hoping Blaine was following. He went over to the dresser and pawed open the bottom drawer.

"William, no," Blaine said, reaching out. "I don't think Kurt would like you in there."

William yowled and swatted at Blaine's hand to get him away. He pawed through the drawer, trying to find it. It had to be here somewhere. William had seen it not long ago.

"William, stop!" Blaine cried.

Ah! There it was. William pulled the object from the drawer and dropped it at Blaine's feet.

"Miaow," he said.

"What is this?" Blaine said, reaching down to pick it up. "Is this – "

"What are you doing in here?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quickly. "William was acting like he wanted me to follow him, so I thought he might be hungry, but he came in here and pulled this out of your drawer."

Kurt's eyes went wide as he finally saw what Blaine was holding. His face turned bright red and the anger that flashed in his eyes was something that William had not seen in a long time. He scampered under the bed, mewling for Kate to follow him and get out of harm's way.

"You had no right," Kurt snapped. "No right."

"I'm sorry –" Blaine began.

"This is why I didn't want to even go out with you," Kurt continued to himself. "I knew this would happen. I knew you would see it and know we weren't a match. I couldn't let myself be disappointed like that again. Why did I let Rachel even talk me into this?"

"Kurt," Blaine said softly. "Kurt, it's okay."

"How can it be okay? My stupid cat has ruined everything."

William growled low at that comment and poked his head out to glare at Kurt.

"No, he hasn't," Blaine said.

Blaine pulled the object out of his pocket again and held it up next to the one from Kurt's drawer. [The two objects](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/switch842/7649663/3493361/3493361_original.png) fit together perfectly and Kurt gasped at the sight.

"But, how?" he asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "I don't care. You're my missing puzzle piece, Kurt. I've been looking for you forever."

Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms, knocking them both onto the bed. William yowled loudly at that along with Kate. He decided he had done his good deed for the day and escaped back out to the living room.

* * *

"I knew it!" Rachel cried, when Kurt and Blaine told her later that afternoon. She hugged them both in excitement. "I'm so happy for you. Can I see it?"

Kurt ran back to his room to grab the now completed puzzle.

"Oh," she said. "It's a heart. That's so romantic."

"Who'd have thought that stupid red line could turn out to mean something like this?" Kurt said.

The three squealed in happiness again and William just turned back to where he was playing with Kate. Humans were so weird.

Later that evening as Blaine went to leave, Kurt tried to hand him back the puzzle, but Blaine refused to take it.

"Keep it," he said. "You've had my heart since the day we met, anyway."

THE END


End file.
